That's Why
by Read.Write.Music.Act
Summary: She fell in love. And that was exactly what she was afraid of. Just a one-shot nothing much. Rated T just incase.


**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been on lately but a lot of shit has been going on in my life. Anyways this is just going to be a simple one shot. After this I'm mostly going to be working on my one shot story and another story that I'm working on that's going to be about all the stuff going on in my life. Just think of it as a sequel to 'What It Did To Me'. Anyways I should probably get going with the story.**

**Oh and my inspiration for this story was the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift.**

**Disclaimer: I** **do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

KIM

Dear Jack,

Your probably wondering why I'm writing this, but you'll find out at the end. Remember when we first met? I was pretty much under your spell when we did. But then again... So were you.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I was walking through the cafeteria bouncing my apple and faking my smiles. I started zoning out and lost balance of my apple. I snapped back and tried my best to catch it. Sadly I missed. Thankfully someone had caught it with there foot. I looked up and met his beautiful dark eyes._

_"Alright that was almost cool! I'm Kim!" I said playing it cool and hoping I wouldn't embarrass myself._

_"I'm Jack. I'm new." Jack said._

_"I can tell, you still got that new guy smell!" I joked. We started getting lost in each others eyes in a comfortable silence. "Um, can I have my apple back?" I asked a bit awkwardly. That seemed to have snapped him back._

_"Um yea! Sure, sorry." He said handing me my apple._

_"Well maybe I'll see you around Jack!"_

_"Maybe you will!"_

* * *

Or when we went to Circus Burger after that whole Ricky Weaver thing? I think that's when my feelings for you sorta sparked, I just didn't know it.

* * *

_Flashback_

_We were having a great time and soon it was time to leave. As we were walking out the door you got a call. You checked the caller I.D. then flipped it open._

_"Hey mom... Yea ok I'll be right there!" You turned to me and said. "Hey sorry my mom wants me to take care of my little brother while she and my dad go on a date night. You cool with walking home by yourself?"_

_"Yea! Totally!"_

_"Cool thanks! I'll see you tomorrow at the_ _dojo!" You said then kissed me on the cheek and ran off._

_I started walking home lost in my own thoughts. When I got home I ran up to my room and as I passed the mirror I noticed my cheeks were tinted a light red. I realized I had been blushing the whole way home._

* * *

Remember when we would always pass notes during class and you'd find some weird way to get the note to me when you only sat like two desk away. And you'd make some smart ass remark that would made me break out laughing in class causing everyone to stare.

* * *

_Flashback_

_You got up out of your seat to "get a drink of water" as you passed by my desk in the back you put the folded up piece of paper that we had been writing on for the past thirty minutes in the hood of my hoodie. I reach back and grabbed it then set it on my desk. Unfolding it I prepared myself for the worst. We were on the topic of the sexiest people in the school. You had written:_

_I'm sexy and you know it._

_I tried to hold in my laughter as I shifted my head to look at you. When I did I saw that you were doing this really weird duck face as if you were waiting for me to turn around. Then again you probably were._

_I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer. I busted out laughing and landed on the floor trying to breath but ending up laughing again. I could feel everyone's gaze on me as I laughed._

_"Kimberly. Is there something funny you would like to share with the class?" Mrs. Tressler asked annoyed._

_"No Sir! I mean Ma'am!" I said only causing me to laugh harder. People were starting to giggle and trying to hold in their own laughs. Suddenly you came over to_ _where I was on the floor. You grabbed my feet and started dragging me out._

_"Ok nothing to see here! We'll just be on our way!" You said then dragged me out the door. By then I was starting to hyperventilate trying to catch my breath. Once I calmed down you stared at me, then you did the duck face and I broke out laughing all over again._

* * *

We started getting closer to each other by day. And I remember the day I realized that maybe I did like you as a little more than a friend.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was late at night and I was still awake pacing back and forth for who knows how long. I couldn't sleep. Not with the current topic stuck in my mind. Earlier that day at cheer practice Grace mentioned that you and I would make the perfect couple. That's when I started thinking if maybe I did like you In a way I couldn't really explain._

_I glanced at the clock and realized it was 2 in the morning. I thought about it and realized that if I didn't like you in a more than friendly way I wouldn't be up thinking about it in the first place. That's when I came to the conclusion that I had a crush on you. I heard a buzz coming from my night stand and realized I had gotten a text. Who the hell would text me this early? I picked up the phone and checked who it was._

_You._

_I opened up the message and read:_

_Hey! Are you awake? I can't sleep._

_I replied with:_

_Yea I'm awake! Can't sleep either. Why can't you?_

_Got a lot of things going through my mind._

_Wanna come over?_

_At 2 A.M.?_

_Well my parents aren't home and they wouldn't care any ways._

_I'll be there in 5 minutes._

_I put away my phone and waited while thinking, I have a crush on my best friend._

* * *

I was so happy when just a month later you asked me to be your girlfriend. And apperently we weren't the only ones who were happy.

* * *

_Flashback_

_We were at the dojo sparring. It was just the two of us since the guys and Rudy were a Phil's. I noticed you were really out of it so I decided to ask you about it._

_"Hey Jack what's wrong? You seem kind of out of it!" I asked._

_"I'm just, sorta confused."_

_"With what?"_

_"I can't decide on wether asking out the girl I like or not. I mean what if she says no?!" You said frustrated. I was a bit shocked and sort of hurt, but I answered anyway._

_"Well I think you should ask her out. Better to try and get rejected than not try and know that she could've said yes."_

_"Thanks Kim! Your right!"_

_"No problem. Um... I gotta go." I said heading out the door._

_"Wait Kim!" You said and ran toward me. I turned to face you. "Listen Kim, I really like you! Will you maybe be my girlfriend?" You asked nervously yet confidently. I smiled and nodded. We started leaning in but quickly broke apart when we heard guys fangirling at the door. Rudy was was on his knees crying._

_"Finally!"_

* * *

We've been dating for 6 months now. The other night when you told me you loved me I realized that this wasn't just us simply liking each other. I was starting to fall in love with you.

And that's exactly why I have to leave.

Love,  
Kim

* * *

I walked into the empty dojo with the letter in my hands. I made my way to Jack's locker and slid it in. I grabbed my bag and headed out the doors taking one last look at the place I called home.

* * *

**Well not what I hoped but it'll do.**

**REVIEW! Or not. Whatever.**

**~Ashley**


End file.
